


Take a Break

by Loraliah



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Smut, explicit movements, orginal character lyne, zen x lyne, zen x oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loraliah/pseuds/Loraliah
Summary: Zen has been working far too hard, so Lyne does what she can to convince him to take a break. (Lyne is one of my OC!MCs)





	Take a Break

She could hear his voice from her spot on the couch, and a small smile crept across her lips. She was fully aware he would be at this for a few more hours; but a girl did what she needed to get the attention she wanted, right?

She unfolded her legs from being tucked beneath her, giving her shoulders a slight stretch as she reached her arms high above her head. Doing so caused her already short shirt to become slightly shorter, just enough midriff showing that she knew he couldn’t turn his head from seeing it. She smirked a little, placing her hands in the back pockets of her low riding jeans, and she strode down the hall to his practice room.

Leaning on the door frame, she crossed her ankles to hold her pose there, and watched as he moved in time with music playing from a small stereo in the corner, his reflection in the wall mirror mimicking him. She could hear the strain in his voice from his previous hours of practice already, and she gave a small sigh; she knew how hard he was working, and boy…did he need a break.

She walked in a little after the music came to a stop, as he was heading over to replay the song he had just done the choreography to. He finally noticed her in the mirror, and turned to greet her, his attention pulled from his practice.

“Forgive me, jajiya, I just have a bit more to get down before this weekend,” he mumbled, regrettably, as she walked into his arms for a comforting hug.

Like she had hoped, his eyes wondered over her exposed skin, and a red tint graced his already flush face; but she could also see the determination in his face to get every move down pact and to perfection. She gave a slight pout at his words, than; she wanted to think up some excuse to let him take a break and relax with her, if even for a bit.

But, looking back at the stereo set on the floor, an idea graced her, and her previous smirk returned.

“Why don’t I help you then?” she said with a flirty undertone, which made his eyebrow quirk up, as she stepped towards the stereo and pressed the replay button.

A mischievous grin spread across his face as she stepped towards him, the music starting at a slow pace, and she positioned herself in front of him, his arms wrapping around her so that one hand was splayed on her middle, her skin feeling hotter under his touch. With each thump of the base, they shifted, legs skirting past legs, arms gliding along each other as hands touched and splayed open, only to push the other back in a deep bow of the back.

As the rhythm picked up, she moved back to her position in front of him, turning her waist in a tight circle so that her hips rolled against his, and they could see themselves from the side in the mirror. She bowed her back as he watched, and her head came back to rest on his shoulder, as her hips continued to roll with the music, and for a moment, he stood there in a trance.

Once the music re-registered in his head as she smiled at the look on his face, he looked directly at her, one hand coming up her front, as the other gripped her waist. His fingers came to rest at her chin, but just before he could turn her head to get what he wanted from her, she rolled away from him, swaying in time with the music, mussing her hair as she glided away, a finger crooked in his direction, egging him on to come for her.

For a moment he was thrown by her moving away; but now he understood. Let’s play this game.

He dropped to his knees there, sliding without effort towards her, and his hands gripped the back of her thighs as her fingers delved into his hair, and she pulled him back slightly to look up at her, as she knelt to his level, then splayed a hand on his chest as he crawled back for her, rolling to lie in a push-up form, as she rolled over him, into a kneeling position. He shifted to flip to his feet, and he pulled her up to stand against him, his hand splayed on her back as their feet moved in time with each as well as the music.

His eyes were locked with hers now, and there was a clear hunger growing in the crimson pools. She bit her lip, her eyes darting between his and his lips as he was panting. They continued to move against each other, but it became less of a dance and more of a need for friction between them. They had somehow made it against the mirror, and her back was pressed to it, his being towering over hers. They both were panting, and staring at the others’ lips as they did so. Her breath was taken once more when his lips locked with hers.

Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, as his hands cupped her bottom, hiking her against him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and she let out a small whimper when he pressed himself hard against her.

“This isn’t part of the musical, jajiya…”

“Shut up and just kiss me.”

His chuckle reverberated in her rib cage and a tingle ran up her spin. His mouth sealed over hers once again, as he coaxed her legs to release him. His thumbs hooked over the band to her pants, pulling them down without much effort. He let out a groan into their kiss when he discovered she wasn’t wearing a thing underneath them.

“My dirty little princess,” he growled, kissing her again over and over. His tongue pressed against her top lip, and she was all too eager to let him delve in. He massaged the roof of her mouth with his tongue, as his fingers brushed against her core. He let out several more moans, as he felt her wetness already apparent, and the straining tightness in his own sweats.

It was clear how eager he was as well, as he kept her pressed against the mirror with his torso, trying to push his sweats down with his free hand; but she wiggled enough for him to let her go, and she shifted down to her knees in front of him, gripping him through the loose sweats. She could make out the entire outline, and she subconsciously licked her lips.

“Wanna taste me?” he teased, and she looked up with mischief in her eyes. She nipped at his tip through the fabric, and he gave a small yelp as she giggled. Before he could protest to her, she shifted the fabric down, letting his cock free from its confines. His breath came in as a hiss when she brushed her lips against the tip, giving it a soft kiss. He looked down at her, his bottom lip clenched tight in his teeth.

“Seeing me loving your cock has got to be better than all your selfies, no?”

She nuzzled his shaft with her nose, slowly stroking it on the opposite side with her hand. All he could seem to muster was a nod; he felt like he was literally melting in her hands at this point. Her tongue darted out to trace a pulsing vein along the side of his cock, and he felt like his legs were literally going to buckle.

But a realization hit him, when he looked up and locked eyes with his reflection.

He turned to the side slightly, catching her off guard slightly; till she noticed her reflection to her side, and saw his twitching cock near her face in the mirror as well.

She looked up at him and snickered. “Perv.”

“You started it, jajiya.”

She scrunched her nose at him, in teasing of course, as she turned her attention back to his weeping member. She tucked her hair behind her ear, leaning forward to take his tip in her mouth. The immediate contact elicited a groan from him, as well as slight buck of his hips, causing more to be pushed into her mouth. She gave it a hard suck, pulling enough just till the very end of his tip was between her lips, then pushed back down to take all his length in, at least as much as she could.

His hand instantly tangled in her hair, and a small flurry of curse fell from his lips, as he side-glanced at the mirror. It was like watching their own personal video…and it was only making him want more. He let her bob her head on him a few more times, hissing when he teeth grazed the bottom vein of his shaft; but soon, he gave her hair a slight tug, making her look up at him.

He motioned for her to stand, and she did; but he turned her the moment she was at her feet, making her face the mirror. He wasted no time making his hands disappear under her shirt, and a small squeal escaped her when his fingers found her nipples already pert under her bra.

“Trying to get a rise out of me with all that skin showing…” he growled by her ear, running his hand from under her shirt down her stomach.

She grinned at his reflection looking back at her.

“It worked, didn’t it?”

For a split second, his demeanor broke as he tried to stifle a laugh; but his smirk was back instantly as he pressed his hardness against her bottom roughly, making her gasp and bite her lip. His hands made their way down to her exposed hips, slowly crawling forward to her slit, and it felt strange to be watching; but at the same time, she couldn’t turn away. He always had a way of hypnotizing her with his hands.

His fingers brushed her slit ever so slightly, and it made her entire being weak. She could feel his cock still pressed against her bottom, and she tried to bow her back to shift him where she wanted him most. But he clearly was enjoying teasing her too much, as well as watching as he did so. His fingers pressed into her from the front, teasing her entrance as well as the swollen nub of nerves. She let out a shuttering breath, seeing herself flush with want in her reflection. His eyes were glued to her, intense as ever. He brushed his lips against the skin of her neck, his breath making the spot burn more than it already was.

When their eyes locked once more in the mirror, he motioned for her to move forward.

“Against the mirror, Lyne.”

She shuttered at the sound of her name in his deep voice. It was a tone that took over when he was in this mood. It was a tone that told her she was in for a hell of a ride.

Her palms were flat against the reflective glass, and she was eye to eye with herself there. But they slammed shut the moment she felt his tip press into her folds. He teased her entrance in small circles, gripping his shaft as he moved it. His eyes were still locked on her reflection, and his Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed. He pressed in slowly, reveling in every inch as he entered. Her nails scrapped against the mirror as she tried to grip it to no avail, when he began to move against her. He pulled out slowly, agonizingly slowly, only to press right back in with full force. A cry came from her when she felt him fill her again, and her back bowed a little more, allowing him to shift and go deeper.

“Lyne…you look so sexy like this…so flush with want and my cock buried inside you…I love seeing it from so many angles…”

Usually she’d have a snarky comeback, something to take the wind from his zealous sails; but her mind was empty save for her want of him to move within her. She wiggled her hips with a slight whimper, and he just chuckled, rutting his hips against her. Her mouth fell open in a silent moan, as she pressed her face parallel to her reflection. He gave a small grunt when he felt her muscles tug him from within, and finally began to move a bit faster.

His fingers pressed into the flesh of her hips, holding her still as he removed himself completely, then rammed right back into her. Her breath was fogging the mirror with each pant and groan she made, and he could see her body mold to him with each thrust. The sight of her like this was bringing him to edge fast then he wanted, but he kept pressing into her till he could feel her begin to tighten around him.

He reached underneath her, and brought her towards him so that her back pressed to his chest, and she bowed slightly to allow him continuous access. He rolled his hips more, watching as his cock moved within her, and he moaned against her ear. His hand found its way to her clit, running it in quick circles in time with his thrusts. Her eyes opened slightly, and the intensity in his eyes made her want to close them again.

“No…Lyne…I want you to watch yourself cum.”

She shook her head at first, completely embarrassed; she was not one to allow him to give her orders like that and so bluntly. But when his hand and thrusts came to a complete stop, she whimpered loudly. Her eyes opened, and the look on his face gave her her answer. He continued when she kept her eyes open, and something about the look in his eyes as well as watching his hands on her body and his cock shifting within her…she fell over the edge rather quickly.

“Z-Zen! Please, please…I…ugh!!!”

His name as well as jumbled words fell from her mouth as her body pulsed and twitched against his. His arms wrapped tight around her soon after, his essence filling her to the brim. Once the shutters ceased, he kept her gripped close to him as he let himself shift down to the floor. She stayed tucked in his lap, with his cock still nestled within her, her head cuddled beneath his chin.

He gave a soft sigh, relaxing slightly against her resting frame.

“I wouldn’t mind you helping me with practice again sometime.”

She squeezed him from within, eliciting a deep groan from him. She smiled to herself, planting a soft kiss on the underside of his chin.

“Only if this is the outcome again.~”


End file.
